I love to hate you(hate to love you)
by Nettey Potter
Summary: A maurader and Lily fic! Its love/hate for Lily/James in the begining chaps. What happens when you get 5 best friends and a backstabbing trader. Chap 15 up!!
1. Tight Quidditch robes and chearleaders

**A/N**- Well this is the first chapter in *LiLyS LeGaCy* i hope you like it!  
**Disclamer**- I own Melissa and the plot. Every thing else belongs to J.K Rowling.  
**MuCh thanks to**- my beta reader Melissa and my muse...::stares at wall::  
  


*--(*)--*  


  
  
"No, not Harry! Please, not Harry! Take me!"   
I awoke with a start. Every night since my second year at Hogwarts I've been having nightmares.  
"Ughh," I said as I stuffed my head under the pillow and tried to get back to sleep.  
"Who the heck is Harry?" I thought as I drifted into subconciousness.  
  
  


*--(*)--*  
  
  


"Lily, wake up," was said by my best friend Melissa,"Come on, Lil!"  
"Mufihe," I replied.  
"Huh?" she said, clearly confused.  
I took my head out of the pillow and said "I'm coming..."  
"Good, because if you don't hurry we'll miss breakfast and then you would have to miss your lover boy Jamsie-poo," she said right before she ran out the door.  
"I DO NOT LIKE JAMES POTTER!" I screamed, running down the stairs after her.  
  
When we entered the great hall, Melissa spotted Sirius Black.  
Sirius was James' best friend and Melissa's boyfriend."Where ever Sirius is, James is," I thought as I walked the other way.  
I walk over to the Bulletin board:  
  


**_  
QUIDDITCH TRY-OUTS TODAY  
_**  
  


"Hmm, maybe I'll try out," I said to myself.   
"Evans, we need players, not cheerleaders!"came a familiar annoying voice. "Althought I wouldn't say no to you in a short skirt jumping around and screaming 'Go Potter'!"  
"Yeah, Go Potter!" I said "GO AWAY!"  
That's it, I'm going to do it. I'm trying out.  
  
When the day for try outs came along, I grabbed my broom and put on my Quidditch robes. They were kind of snug, but they would have to do. I practically flew to the field.  
"I'm early," I said, shaking my head. "Figures."  
"Well well, Evans decided to show up," James Potter said.  
He looked me up and down then smirked. "It's not a short skirt, but it will do," he said  
"Shove it, Potter," I said, blushing.  
One by one more people showed up. First years to seventh years. The crowd started to get big. The only other fifth years were James and Sirus. I guess I'll just stick with them.  
"Hey Lily, What are you trying out for?" Sirius said as I approached them.  
"Oh, I'm trying out for Chaser," I said."What about you?"  
"I don't need to try out," was Sirus's proud response. "I'm already on the team, but we need another chaser, so good luck."  
"Thanks," I said.  
  
  


*--(*)--*  
  


  
After a long hard practice, all I wanted to do was relax.  
"I could really go for a butterbeer right now," I said to myself.  
"That could be arranged," James said from out of nowhere.  
"What do you mean?" I said. "We can't go to Hogsmeade."  
"Poor Innocent Lily..." James said."Apparently you have doubts about Sirius and I."  
"Yes, I do."  
Sirius and James literally dragged me into school.They came to a tall painting. James leaned foward and muttered something. The painting swung aside.They pulled me into a dirty passageway that seemed to go on forever. My feet were killing me when we finally saw light. James jumped up first and then Sirius. I couldn't get up, being that I was quite short.  
"Dont worry, Lady Lily," Sirus said in a fake accent.  
He extended his hands and pulled me up.  
We were in the Basement of Zonko's Joke Shop.  
"Oh my gosh!" I said, totally amazed. "How did you find out about this?"  
James just smiled sneakily.  
I never noticed how cute he was when he smiled.  
I mentally slapped myself. This is JAMES POTTER. I can't think of him like that. Ugh.  
"Come on, m'lady,"James said, knocking me out of my thoughts. He extended his arm to me. I took it and we skipped away.  
"Boy, Prongs has got it bad," Sirius said as soon as we were out of ear shot.  



	2. Diarys and Kisses

  
A/N- 2nd chap is up. its a bit short but its cute.   
Disclamer-Duh its not mine  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
Im in Hogsmade right now, in the three broomsticks. James was being very friendly for some strange reason. I think he made a bet with Sirius or something. Sirius **_is_** kinda cute if you think about it. Maybe i should go to the Yule ball with him? If James is nice to me for one more second i think im going to die! I hate the git! Oy gotta go Sirius and James are coming back with our butterbeers   
  


**love from Lily**  
  


*--(*)--*  


  


  


I put my diary away in my bag. i couldnt have Sirius or James reading it.  
  
"So Lily..." Sirius started out. He didnt get to finish though because some man came over to our table and asked what a beautiful woman like **me** was doing with to young prats! I said i need some real action and needed a man like him to show me. James was livid. I've never thought that he would stick up for me like that! He jumped up and punched that man! He told him to well to put it bluntly to stuck his head in his ass where it belonged. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of there. Sirius was close behind.   
  
''The nerve of him" James was shouting.  
  
I think that i underestimated him. He's sticking up for me!   
  


*--(*)--*  
  
  


We got back to the castle and walked in silence to our common room  
  
"James" i said "Thank you for what you did before"   
  
_I cant believe in thanking **James Potter**!  
  
_"Well...i mean..."he said right before i leaned over and kissed him on the cheek  
  
"I was sweet" i said as i stepped through the entrance of the common room leaving a very confused James pondering what i just did.  
  
What _did_ i just do? I kissed him, in front of Sirius too! Oh holy mother...im never going to hear the end of this._  
  
_  
  
  
Thanks to all my cool reviewers!  
Aurora- It might go up to graduation. You'll find out in the upcoming chapters what her Legacy is. LOL i liked the chearleading convo too!  
rOcKsTaR- L/J storys rule! i say that in all my reviews too  
Trinity Day- Yea this is going to be like a series. LOL if it were along it wouldnt make sense!  
Harry/Hermione 4Ever,Gwen Sanderson ,Heraclas ,Prongs ,and ~*~Hermione~*~ thanks  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW =)  
  



	3. Mr and Mrs Potter

A/N- 3rd chap is up!!! YAY.  
Disclaimer-Duh it's notmine  
  
  
Christmas was approaching Hogwartsfast. There were rumors flying all over the castle about a Yule ball the day before Christmas break. It was no wonder that at breakfast a week before break Dumbledore had to make a announcement.   
  
"As many of you already heard" Dumbledore started with his Blue eyes twinkling "This year Hogwarts will be holding a Yule ball the night before Christmas break."  
  
Squeals broke out in the great hall. I turned to my best friend Melissa who was shooting daggers at Sirius. He had some Hufflepuff on his lap. I knew a fight was going to be started. Sometimes i think Sirius liked it when Melissa fought for him. She got up and i followed. This was going to be good.  
  
"Sirius" she said in a dangerous undertone "What is _she_ doing on _your_ lap?"  
  
Oh this was going to be _really_ good.  
  
"Hey Red, I think we should, you know, give them there privacy" James whispered in my ear  
  
I started to protest but James just grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the great hall and into the hallway.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" I said while struggling to get away.  
"We need to talk anyway" he said  
  
He pulled me into the empty charms class. What did he want to talk about?  
  
"Look, Potter-" I started but he cut me off  
  
"Doyawannagotothaballwitme?" he said really fast  
  
_Was he joking? Maybe I heard wrong. I should ask him what he said again, that's it._  
"Um, what did you say?"  
  
He took a deep breath and started "Doya- Do you want to go to the ball with me"  
He looked really nervous. I've never seen him so nervous.  
  
_Ok he asked me to go to the ball. Think brain think! Let him down gently.  
_"Sure i would love to" I said   
_Eurg im so dumb. How am I supposed to explain this to everyone! _  
  
James looked happy.   
  
_He looks really cute when hes happy, what am I kidding he looks cute all the time. God i have to stop thinking about James Potter_  
  
"So I'll see you in DADA" he said running back into the great hall  
  
What did I just do! Im going to the Yule ball with James! Now im at the top of the Hufflepuff hunted list.  
  
I walked back into the great hall and quickly spotted a 6th year hufflepuff talking to james. I saw him shake his head and she walked away. I didnt tell her my name im safe for now. I tried to walk passed James and over to Eva, a fellow Gryfindor 5th year, but to my dismay james pulled me down to sit next to him. I didnt like the grin Sirius had on his face.  
  
"So Mr and Mrs Potter discided to come back to breakfast" Sirius said  
  
I think i turned as red as my hair. I looked at James and saw he was blushing but he was also smiling.  
  
"Well at least I_ have_ a date for the Ball" James said while glancing over to Melissa who was pouting on the other side of the table.  
_  
Great now hes bragging about me. Not that i mind...GOD DAMIT GET OUT OF MY HEAD JAMES POTTER! _  
  
"Um i have to go" i said getting up quickly "I dont feel so good"  
  
Thats all i need is some rest. Then i can go back to hating James Potter properly!  
  
A/N- Review Review Review!!!! =)  
  
  



	4. i dont need your help

A/N- sorry this is a short chap. The one about the ball will be LONG...hopefully. I accidentally switched from 3rd person to 1st person. Or is it 1st to 3rd...Hmmm. Anyway it doesnt matter. This is just to set the stage so to speak. Hope you like it. wow im rambling...But this chap is up thanks to the support of my Favorite Writer- Bella Gemini- heh no im not sucking up. I now command you to read her wonderful story, "Its written in the stars"... ::stares at you till your intimidated:: heh enjoy  
  
Disclaimer- I own the plot and Melissa_. _I also own Sirius's yellow thong and Remus's pink thong but they arent in this story. All other characters belong to the wonderful J.K.R. _  
  
_

~( * )~  
_  
_

Great...just great Lily thought   
  
It had been the third day in a row that she had been attacked in the hallway. She had to fix her bag about 5 times a day.   
  
_All because Perfect Potter asked me to a stupid ball.  
_  
She threw her hands up in frustration as she heard all her books ball to the floor. She turned around and saw a group of smirking hufflepuffs. She was about to curse them out when some one bent down and helped her pick up her books.  
  
"Hi lily" came the voice of James Potter.  
  
The smirks from the hufflepuffs turned into looks of hate and loathing. Lily was to be miserable for the rest of her life because of james potter. He held out her books and quills for her.  
  
"I dont need any help im perfectly fine thank you" she said between gritted teeth  
  
Still James did not get the message. He just laughed and escorted her to her next class. Lily wondered how he was top in every class and was still so thick.  
  
"Lil, im really glad your going to the ball with me. I hope you are too" James said.  
  
He flashed her one of his well known smiles. The one that made girls weak at the knees.   
  
_Its not going to work on me_ Lily thought  
  
Lily just scowled and made her way into charms purposely sitting as far away from James as possible.  
  


~( * )~  
  


As Lily walked into her dorm room she was glad that its only occupants were Melissa and herself. She didnt think she could take another minute of girls telling her she was "so lucky" YEA RIGHT!  
  
"Mel, HIDE ME" where the first words she said when she entered the room. "I think im going to kill myself if i hear one more person tell me in so lucky"  
"Your sooo-"  
"dont even think about it, Mel"  
  
Lily went to her bed and plopped down.   
_Why was James being so nice to me? _she thought. _One minute hes insulting me the next hes the perfect gentleman_   
  


~( * )~  
  


A/N- Next Chapter -Will you dance with me- Its about the ball- DUH!  
  


REVIEW!  
NO FLAMES   
THEY MAKE ME CRY  
=)  



	5. Will you dance with me?

A/N- hehehe i think this is a record for me 2 chaps in 2 days! woohoo! I switched back from 3rd or 1st...whatever LOL its in Lilys Point of view then James cuz then you need to see what hes thinking! Thanks to my wonderful Reviewers!   
  
Disclaimer- I own **Eva DeFancia**, Remus's g/f, **Melissa Smith** (Mel), Sirius's g/f, **Pinka Poka** Peter's g/f (hahaha that name is so funny), ** Drelama's Dress Robe Shop**, and the** Plot**. All other characters and places belong to J.K.R   
  


-((**))-  
  


Much to my dismay, the ball was approaching fast. I still didnt know why James was being so nice to me. I presumed it was one of his dumb pranks.  
  
_ Well Lily Evans doesnt fall for pranks! I just knock him dead today and then not dance once with him! I need to look...stunning_  
  
I decided that Mel,Eva and I needed to go to Hogsmade for the day. Classes were canceled for the day due to the ball and the snow. I grabbed my clock and went to the dorm. Eva was muttering in Italian. She must be nervous about the ball.   
  
"Ok Girls" i said as i jumped on my bed "We are going to hogsmade!"  
"Right now?" Eva asked "I have to get ready for the Ball."  
"Yea" Mel said looking distastefully at her dress robes " I have to knock Sirius Dead!"  
"And its not even a Hogsmade weekend!" complained Pinka Poka "You ,Lily Evans, are going to get me in trouble"  
  
"Listen im going to hogsmade to get ready for the ball" I exclaimed "We can get new dress robes from Drelama's Dress Robe Shop and then we can get some makeup and pretty our selves up!"  
  
"Mel can do hair and I can do make-up" Eva said  
  
Pinka looked like she was debating something in her head  
  
"Come on Pinka" I said even thought i didnt want her coming "Dont you wanna look all pretty for Peter?"  
"Oh alright ill come" she said"  


  
-((**))-  


  
(In the boys dorm)  
  
"Prongs....Prongs?...EARTH TO PRONGS!"   
  
That was my best friend Sirius Black. I guess ive been alittle out of it since i got a date for the Yule Ball. Not just a date. I was going will Lily Evans. I guess i should explain. Ever since she said she'd go with  
me ive been in heaven. Sirius is ready to kill me. I cant blame him. If he was as out of it as i was i dont know what i would do. I just cant wait till i get to dance with her ::sigh::  
  


-((**))-  


  
  
(Back In Hogsmade)  
  
"Oh my gosh Lil" Eva said "They have_ ITALIAN_ dress robes too!"  
"I know isnt this place the best" I was in my element.  
  
I ended up picking out everyone's dress robes  
I got a silk emerald green one with emerald green sparkles.  
Eva got cotton ones in blood red that hung down under the shoulders. They looked good against her pale skin.  
Melissa got ones in pale blue that made her tan skin stand out more.  
Pinka got ones in (what a shock) pink. That didnt quite fit. She insisted that she was a size 9 even thought we could all tell she was a 15. It didnt matter.  
  
I looked at my watch (that was powered by magic) and it said 5:00.  
  
"Oh Gosh" I said we have 2 hours to get back and get ready for the ball   
  


-((**))-  


  
We made it back in no time at all. We ran the whole way back to the castle. We went into our room and started getting ready. Eva did hair and Mel did make up. By the time we were done we looked like princesses. It was seven right on the dot when we started down the stairs. We got down and saw the boys waiting.  
  
"Here goes nothing" I whispered myself   
  
  


-((**))-  


  
(James POV)  
  
It was 6:56 where were they! arent dates supposed to come early so we can make it to the Dance on time. I doesnt matter though. I just really want to dance with Lily. People who look at me know probably would say "what happened to the nice boy that hated Lily Evans?" I really never hated her i liked her ever since our 1st year. I just always thought she hated me. But i guess i was wrong. She said Yes. i could do alittle dance. I looked at my watch one last time. It was 7 right on the dot. When are they coming down. Sirius and Remus didnt look fazed at all the it was 7:00. Well thats because they have girlfriends. Man even Peter managed to get a chick. They i heard the noise of 4 girls making it down the stairs. They looked beautiful. especially Lily...  
  


-((**))-  


  
_James looks so good. Lily its one of his stupid pranks, you know to embarrass you.  
  
_It was no use i kept telling myself to ignore James put i couldnt. He kept smiling at me and holding my hand. He kept asking me to dance. He really wanted to dance with me.   
  
_Thats it! When you dance with him hes going to pull something!_  
  
A blond Ravenclaw walked up to me and asked me to dance. James was looking smug like he knew i was going to turn the guy down. Well i show him  
  
"I'd love to dance" i told the boy.  
  
  


-((**))-  


  
It was almost 11 and the closes of the ball. I dances with almost everyone but James. I smiled smugly at myself. That will show him. No one will embarrass Lily Evans.  
  
"Lily will you Dance with me?"  
  
I turned around and faced James. He looked almost desperate.  
  
"No" i said smoothly.  
"Fine" He said, "i really like you Lily" he said as he ran out of the great Hall  
  
_What, he likes me. He really likes me great just great.  
  
_Everyone in the hall was looking at me  
  
_No one will embarrass Lily Evans. Thats right No one will embarrass Lily Evans...except herself!  
_I thought as i ran after James.  
  


-((**))-  


  
A/N- well it wasnt that long but i think i was good!   
  
Next chapter-** Look what you do to me**-   


  
REVIEW- NO FLAMES  
=)  
Nettey Potter  


  



	6. Look what you do to me

A/N- hehe this is in James Point of view...Am i mean for making him sad???? yea LOL this is supposed to be short k?  
  
Disclaimer- i own the plot- =)  
  


\^=(*|-|*|-|*|-|*|-|*|-|*)=^/  


  
So i guess i shouldn't be so sad right? i could get any girl in the school right? Lily doesnt matter right? WRONG. Why did i have to fall for her? She just made a fool out of me. I cant believe i feel for Lily Evans. She'll never like me. Im a fool. Im a fool for falling. Im a fool for still liking her, loving her. I felt the tears flow out of my eyes onto my skin.   
  
"James, wait" i heard Lily call  
  
Great and now she can see me cry, i dont think so. I quickened my pace.  
  
"James, please" she said "I need to know, do you really like me?"  
  
i stopped and let her catch up to me. the tears were flowing now. i knew she was right behind me. I turned around. i let her see me crying. i let her see what she does to me.  
  
"James" she said as she started to cry  
  
We must of looked funny standing there. Both of us crying  


  


i couldnt take it i grabbed her and kissed her. And much to my surprized she kissed me back.  
  


\^=(*|-|*|-|*|-|*|-|*|-|*)=^/  
  


A/N- heh i couldnt stand a sad James heh  
  


REVIEW NOW!  
no flames  
=)  



	7. Cant you see we're buzy?

**A/N**- heyy this is chap 7... YAY!! ::does a little dance:: NO THIS IS NOT THE END! not even close  
**Disclaimer**-J.K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter Stuff. I own Mel, Eva and Pinka, even tho they arent in this chap. Oh yea and i own the plot!!  
**Recap**-JAMES KISSED LILY  
  


(----)----(----)----(----)----(----)----(----)  


  
  
"Lily, I'm so sorry" James muttered when we broke apart "It took me so long to realize how i feel about you, I love you. Really, im sorry that i always made fun of you and pulled pranks on you but I do *love* you  
  
"James are you sure?" i whispered.  
  
god being in his arms was intoxicating  
  
"I dont wanna get my heart broken. James, I don't think I could stand it if you broke my heart, I love you too much to get my heart broken by you."  
  
"You love me back?" James said. "God Lily, I'll do anything for you. We're perfect for each other."  
  
The sound of people leaving the Ball was echoing through the halls, Before we had time to act, Sirius, Remus, Mel, and Eva saw us. Tangled in each others arms.  
  
"Um well" Sirius said  
  
"What do we have here" Mel said with a glint in her eyes  
  
I really didnt wanna hear it.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU STUPID PRATS!" I hollered. "Can you see we're busy?"  
  
I think i scared Remus   
  
"Well then off we go" Remus said quickly and pushed Sirius and Mel away. They looked like they got there Christmas present early.   
  
I looked at James and he smiled back at me we walked back to the common room hand in hand.  
  
  


(----)----(----)----(----)----(----)----(----)  


  
Since it was a Saturday, the next morning, there was no classes. Lily walked into the common room ,filled with Gryffindor, strolled over to James Potter, and hit him playfully on the head. He looked up and smiled.  
  
_"God he's so cute. im glad he loves me" _Lily thought  
  
Then she hopped on his lap (with all the Gryffindor watching) and playfully kisses him on the nose. The common room was silence with shock and all eyes on Lily and James.  
  
"WHAT! ARE! YOU! LOOKIN AT!" Lily screamed  
  
The common room was instantly filled with talk and laughter once more. _  
  
_  


(----)----(----)----(----)----(----)----(----)  


(Lunch same day)  
  
"Hey do you guys wanna play quiddich" Sirius said to Lily James Eva Rem and Mel  
"Sure" they all replied  
"I'll meet you at the pitch" Lily said "I have to run up and get my broom  
  
They all agreed. Lily was to run up to Gryffindor tower, grab her broom and go play quiddich. but thats not what happened.  
  
As Lily was running up to the tower, some one grabbed her.  
  
"Hello" Sneered a very familiar voice "Are you in a hurry? well your not going any where"  
  
  


(----)----(----)----(----)----(----)----(----)  


A/N- ha! LOL well just to tell you....REVIEW


	8. Lily's Attack

Oh Im so sorry guys!!! I really am. My computer was broken and i couldnt get on aol!! Then when i did FFN was broken so i couldnt get on! Then my friend took me to Pine grove P.A and i just got back. Thats why this took so long to get out :-x Sorry!  
  
Disclaimer- I own Melissa, Eva, Pinka, Professor Rex, and Madam Medachena . The Plot is mine also. All other characters and places belong to J.K Rowling  
**SO DONT SUE!  
**  
Thanks to all my reviewers that im not going to list (even tho its like 2),to Melissa who beta's and to Bella Gemini for always reviewing and sending me her story because i couldnt read it, And to Di, for saying i was too mean to Lily. Oh well   
  
PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!!!!!!!!! Reviews are like oxygen i need them to live  
  


!=**(^)**=!  
  


"I dont think you will be missed much" the unknown voice hissed  
Lily was getting scared. It was pitch black and she couldnt see. The person behind her was holding her arm behind her back. Lily was holding back tears  
"Who-o-o are y-y-you" Lily choked out.Her arm was begining to feel numb.  
"Your such a pretty girl" The voice said soothingly while stroking her hair  
"Its such a pity that you were sorted into Gryffindor, we could of had alot of fun in Slytherin"  
_Oh my God_. Lily thought _ He broke my arm and he wants to rape me_  
"Your Boyfriend.." the voice sneered "I dont think he'll miss you much"  
  


!=**(^)**=!  
  


"Where in Gods name is Lily" said a very annoyed Sirius "She's been gone like an hour"  
"Its been 10 minutes" Melissa said, keeping Sirius in check.  
In truth Lily was missing a good half hour. She was supposed to be right back. James was getting worried.  
"I have to go" Melissa said. "I'm going to miss my train, Im going home for Christmas"  
"Bye Mel" everyone said expect James  
"Maybe she tripped and needs my help" James said, listing things that could have happened to Lily."Maybe-..."  
"JAMES SHUT UP" Remus screamed  
Since Remus was always quite and soft spoken everyone was shocked.  
"I think im going to look in the hospital wing for her" James finally said while heading back to the castle  
"I guess its stupid just standing around out here. Lets go with James" Eva said  
  


!=**(^)**=!  
  


Lily was sobbing now. If any one were to see her they wouldnt recognize her. Her robes were ripped, her hair was a mess, she had a broken arm and a sprained ankle. Her tearstained face was bruised and bloody. Contrary to what she thought the attacker was interested only in James.   
"_He probably pulled a prank on some slytherin and now they want payback_" she thought   
Her attacker was still a hidden by the darkness  
"I think you learned your lesson mudblood" spat her attacker  
He opened the door and pushed her out. Lily didnt look back as she ran down the corridor to the hospital wing.  
She didnt see that her attacker wasnt Slytherin at all. She didnt see that it was Peter Pettigrew that stepped out off the shadows.  
  


!=**(^)**=!  
  


James was just going to enter the castle when he ran into his friend Peter Pettigrew. Well Peter actually ran into him. Peter looked terrified.  
"Pete, man" Sirius said joking "whats the matter, you look like you seen a ghost"  
"J-J-James-s-s" said Peter stammering ''I j-j-jus-st s-s-saw Lily getting b-b-beat up by S-S-Snape"  
James didnt have to be told twice, he pushed peter out of the way and ran in the castle with the others close behind. They didnt see Peter smiling. They didnt notice that instead of going to see Lily, he went to the forest and disappeared.  


  
!=**(^)**=!  
  


James got to the hospital wing in record braking time. He found Lily in bed with almost all the Professors surrounding her. Professor Rex was asking a semi-conscious Lily what happened. She looked terrible. James wanted to die.   
"_I should have gone with her_" he thought.  
Sirius could see that it was breaking James' heart to look at Lily sitting there beaten half to death. Thats when he came up with a plan to pay Snape back. To do to him what he did to Lily.  


  
!=**(^)**=!  
  


That night in the Gryffindor common room sat 4 very sad teenagers. James, Sirius, Eva, and Remus. Eva wondered if she should owl Melissa and tell her what happened to Lily. Melissa was the only one in the group that went home for christmas. Her father worked in the Ministry of Magic. As Sirius's girlfriend Melissa was popular with some people and not with others. Thats what made Eva wonder if Lilys attack was based on snape's dislike in Lily. But snape? Lily was always so nice to him. They could even be called friends. So why would he attack her? It didnt make sense.   
"Well i guess i should write that letter to Mel" Eva thought.   
Mel's instructions were " If any thing happens while im gone OWL ME!"   
Eva got up from the seat by the fire she was in and started towards the door. She looked at her boyfriend Remus and smiled to herself as she walked to the owlery.   


  
!=**(^)**=!  


  
Sirius sat in the common room perfecting his plan to get revenge on Snape. In 2 days it would be a full moon. He had time to make James agree to not go out with Remus that night and he had time to make sure he _could _get Snape to follow Remus into the Womping Willow.   
"Revenge is a dish best eaten cold" Sirius thought aloud. "  
"Doesnt Eva say that" Remus replied  
"Yea" Sirius said before the went over the plan in his head again  


  
!=**(^)**=!  
  


Remus was laying in the common room thinking about the attack on Lily. Lily was one of his best friends, more like his sister. He was thinking about how he took there bond for granted.You'll never know how much you like some one untill there gone. He knew how James felt too. When Eva found out that he was a werewolf he thought that she would never wanna see him again.   
"God im glad Eva didnt get hurt." he thought and then almost hit himself for being to selfish.   


  
!=**(^)**=!  
  


James wanted this day to end. Lily was allowed no visitors so he couldnt even see her. He really wanted to see her. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, tell her everything was going to be ok, but he couldnt. He had to sit the common room with Sirius, who was muttering old italian proverbs, and with Remus who keeps giving Eva credit for them. Eva had the right idea by going for a walk.   
"I think i'll just go to sleep" james muttered and headed for bed.  


  
!=**(^)**=!  
  


As Eva walked up to the owlery, she passed the professor's lounge. She couldn't help but hear Professor Dumbledore talking to Professor Rex  
"Another attack Rex, This time on a student and her family, I'll have to announce it tommorow"  
Eva's couldnt believe her ears. Lily gets attacked the same day You Know Who attacked a student. She wondered who the student was? She could add that in to the letter to Melissa. She would want to know _everything_ that went on when she was gone.  
  


!=**(^)**=!  
  


Lily woke up with a spitting headache. Her head felt heavy and bandaged. She didnt know where she was. She tried to get up and moaned in response. She heard some noise in the next room and then a voice  
"Your awake, good." Madam Medachena the nurse said "Take this, it should clear up any pain you might be having" she said and thrushed a vile in Lilys hands.  
Lily drank it willingly.   
"When can I leave?" Lily asked.   
All she wanted to do was be with James. She wanted to show her attacker wrong. She and James were meant to be together.  
"Dont let Poppy know but I'll let you get out in the moring" Madam Medachena said  
Poppy, or Madam Pomfrey, as she liked to be called, was a very strict apprentice.  
"Thank you Madam Medachena" Lily said as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.  
  


!=**(^)**=!  
  


Eva just finished sending her letter to Melissa. As she walked into the common room she saw James going to bed. Sirius left shortly after. Eva walked over to where Remus was laying. He was breathing softly and had his eyes closed. She leaned over and kissed him softly.   
"Night pumpkin" Remus said in response, a smile playing on his lips  
"Night muffin" Eva said and plopped next to him and fell asleep  
  


!=**(^)**=!  
  


Lily woke up at 6 o'clock. She felt alot better then she did last night. Madam Medachena came in the room and gave her another potion to drink.  
"You may leave now, Miss Evans." Madam Medachena said.   
Lily didnt have to be told twice. She drank the potion and ran all the way to Gryffindor tower  
  


!=**(^)**=!  
  


James woke up and started getting dressed. He was going to go see Lily. Sirius got up and dressed in total quite. They went down to the common room together. James heard the some one say the pass word and the Fat Lady swing aside. Then he Lily enter the common room.   
"James" Lily squeaked and ran into his arms  
Sirius saw the two together and knew he was doing the right thing by feeding Snape to Remus. Snape didnt deserve to live after what he did to Lily.  
Eva and Remus woke up from there spot on the couch. Eva squealed in delight when she saw Lily. Eva and Lily became pretty close ever since Lily started to date James.  
They all left the common room to go to breakfast very happy.  
  


!=**(^)**=!  
  


James walked down the hall holding Lily very close to him. As they enter the great hall he pulled her closed. Lily felt very safe.   
"Who ever did this to me must be livid" Lily thought as James pulled her even closer.  
They all sat down to breakfast and Dumbledore got up.   
"I have an announcement to make" He started.   
His blue eyes were not filled with the twinkle that they usually had.  
"As many of you already know, There is a strong Dark Wizard that has been attacking muggle and ministry members."  
A gasp ran threw the great hall as Dumbledore continued  
"A student and her family have been attacked"   
The great Hall was filled with silence.  
"Melissa Smith and her Family were in there home when Voldmont came. They are all dead"   
  


!=**(^)**=!  


  
A/N- ohhhhhhhhhhhh cliff hanger well not really but oh well. SORRY MELISSA..hehe i killed off your persona.   
  


REVIEW YOU DIRTY SQUIB


	9. Dealing with loss

Hey Guys! Chap 9 is here! Sorry for the wait im on a no computer on school days rule and im ready to kll my computer since it doesnt want to conect me to AOL at all. Ergggggg! Does any one live in Queens NY???   
Thanks to all my reviewers even thought like only one person reviewed...im starting to think that no-one likes my story! Mellie and Chelsea- My Two cool fellow writers/Mafia princesses.   
Disclaimer- J.K owns everything that has to do with Harry Potter  
  


--||[]||--

  
  
Lily went numb.  
"Mel...dead...no i couldnt be." She thought.   
Tears streamed down her face. Her best friend was gone.  
"No, please God, no..." she barely choked out.  
Lily looked around the Great Hall. Almost all the students looked either shocked, sad, or scared. At the Hufflepuff table she could see girls crying. One girl that Lily knew to be Rachel Newtich was hysterical.  
"She didnt even know her." Lily muttered. As Lily turned her attention to the other side of the Great Hall she was shocked. The Slytherins looked like the were celebrating. Avery, Nott, and Snape looked as if they just won a million dollors. Lily knew, at that moment, that she hated them.  
  


--||[]||--

  
  
Sirius was shocked. His ex-girlfriend was killed. Not alot of people knew, Melissa and He broke up. Right after the Yule Ball they got into a big fight. Sirius was regreting that with all his heart. He knew he said somethings that he shouldnt have. He wished He could have told her that he thought she was great. Even if it didnt work out between them she was a great friend and a wonderfull person. He never got to tell her that she was the sweetest person that he knew...and now he never could.  
As he looked around the great hall, his eyes fell on the Slytherin table. Snape and his goons were having a silent party. Sirius was outraged. He knew that his plan had to work now. He was glad he was going to kill snape. He hoped Remus riped him to pieces.  
  


--||[]||--

  
  
Eva was shocked. Mel was gone. No more slumber parties, no more make overs, no more late night gosip about guys, no more best friend...Eva's eyes filled with tears. She couldnt belive how some one could take another humans life. Voldmort was horrible  
"I hate him" she muttered  
How could he take her life. She was not a threat, he didnt have to kill her, but he did.  
Eva was so sad. Her other half was gone. She lost Melissa who was almost like a sister to her. She remembered all the times they shaired together, and as there lifes changed, they would still be friends forever.   


--||[]||--

  
  
Remus was never that close to Melissa but when he heard the news, that she was dead, he was over come with extreme sorrow. He wished he'd have taken the time to get to know her. She was a great person and now Remus would never get to know her. Hogwarts would never be the same again. No one would ever see Melissa smiling at one of Sirius' dumb jokes or at Lily and James' antics.  
Remus sighed and hugged Eva. This was a sad, sad day for Gryfindors  
  


--||[]||--

  
  
James was very upset. Mel was like a sister to him. She was the first to know how he really felt about Lily. She was the one that told him to ask her to the ball, she was the one that gave him girl advice. Now he would never see her again. He grabbed Lily and pulled her into a hug. The mardauders lost a friend and a honorary member.  
  


--||[]||--

  
  
Peter kneeled down before is master. He was shaking as he took the hem of his robes and Kissed them.  
"Every t-t-thing is s-s-s-sett, my m-m-master" Peter stuttered. "You have done good wormtail" Voldmort hissed.  
  
He was like a snake in every sense. He had snake like eyes, that glowed red, scally skin and two slits where his nose should be. He even talked like a snake, hissing his words.  
Peter knew he made the right chose by joining Voldmort. Sirius and James couldnt protect him forever  
"Are you ready to join me forever wormtail?" Voldmort asked  
"Yes my master" peter answered  
He pulled up the sleeve of his robe and waited. He was going to be a death eater. He had passed the test. Voldmort raised his wand and muttered somthing that peter couldnt hear. A few seconds later Peter felt excusiating pain, then it was gone. Now on his upper arm was a mark...the dark mark.   


--||[]||--

  
  
A/N- Ok well i killed off melissa.....sorry mellie.  
Next Chap-  
-Lily gets depressed -Snape goes in the willow -Sirius gets some girlfriends -Summer vacation -James has a sister????   


REVIEW YOU DIRTY SQUIB


	10. Depression, Fights, and a new begining

Untitled 

A/N- IM BACK!! Hahaha no I did not fall off the face of the earth LMAO. 

Disclaimer- I only have ownership of the people that aren't mentioned in Harry Potter =) 

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ 

Melissa death had a big impact on everyone's life but Lily was taking it the hardest. Lily knew that it wasn't her fault Melissa died but she blamed herself. Melissa always went over Lily's house of the Holidays but this Christmas Lily wasn't going home. Mel hated staying at Hogwarts during vacations so she went home with her family. If Lily just went home...Her eyes filled with tears as she thought of her best friend. The great times they spent together. She hated herself right now. She looked over at James. He was playing exploding snap with Peter. She couldn't believe it! Mel was dead for 3 days and hes acting happy! A rage filled her and she got up. She marched over to where James was sitting and heard his laughter. 

''What could he be laughing at'' Lily thought. 

She look at the blond 6th year hold James attention. Lily was filled with another emotion. Jealously. Lily couldn't help herself. She went over to James and told him exactly what was on her mind; she just didn't use words... 

Sirius thought he was going to die of shock when he saw perfect model student Lily Evans punch James right in the face. It was priceless. Not that Sirius thought that his best friend getting punched in the face was funny; But James was being a dick. So, he knew where Lily was coming from. 

"God Lil." Eva said up in the Girls dorm "Did you have to hit him so hard?" 

"You wouldn't understand'' Lily sobbed, "You have a boyfriend that loves you" 

"Lily," Eva responded, trying to reason with her," James loves you, you know that" 

"It didn't look like he loved me when he was drooling down that 6th years shirt" Lily countered 

"Just forget about it Lil, Lets go down to dinner" 

"Who could eat at a time like this" Lily thought But said "No I think I'll stay up here" 

When Lily didn't come down to dinner, James was visible relived. He didn't think he could face her now. What was he thinking? Talking to Amy was not a good idea. James was pissed at Lily. How could she hit him? 

"Girls" James muttered and shook his head. "Cant live with them, cant kill them" 

As time passed seconds flew into minutes, and minutes flew into hours. Before Sirius had time to think over his plan to feed Snape to Remus, it was time for it to go into action. He already convinced James to spend the time trying to make up with Lily, who stopped eating. Now it was the hard part. Getting Snape in the willow. 

Severus thought of him self as a nice boy. He got relatively good grades, was never that much of a troublemaker, which was more then some people could say. He never had any trouble with Gryffindor, other than Sirius Black and James Potter. That's why when Sirius approached him he should have listened to the voice in his head telling him that Black was full of shit. 

Sirius was ecstatic. He just told Snape how to get into the Willow. The thought of Snape being ripped to pieces put a bounce in his step. He entered the common room to find James starting up to the girls dorm. Maybe now things would be back to normal. 

"Hey Sirius" James said, staling his talk with Lily "Why do you look to happy?" 

Sirius couldn't help himself. James would love the news that Snape was entering the willow right about now. So, he told him 

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" James screamed. "You might have killed him!" 

The reality of Sirius' actions finally dawned on him. He turned a nasty shade of green and looked sick. James ordered him to get Dumbledore while he ran to get Snape. 

Lily didn't know why she was excited about James coming to talk to her. Ok so she missed him. A lot. She missed the way he held her in his arms and told her everything would be ok. She missed his stupid sense of humor, but most of all she missed him. 

"Where is he?" She muttered looking at the clock. 

He was five minutes late and that was very unlike James. She went into the common room and asked if anyone saw James. 

"Yea" answers a short blond first year "He left with Sirius about 10 minutes ago." 

So, he stood her up. She went back up to her dorm. 

"Well I don't need him!" Lily said before bursting into tears. 

James couldn't believe Sirius could be so stupid. They were all in Dumbledore office now. Snape was safe. James was being treated like he had done something heroic, like he wanted to save Snape. If Sirius wouldn't of got in trouble James would have let Remus rip Snape to shreds. He put his head back and thought about Lily. 

"Oh Shit!" He thought. " I forgot I was supposed to meet her" 

As Dumbledore let them, all out of the office James ran to go see Lily 

He got up to Gryffindor tower in a matter of minutes and sprinted up the stairs. 

He entered the room and wasn't aware of the sight that would great him. Lily was standing in the middle of a room that was in utter chaos. Vases were broken, books were thrown about, and the wall even had a hole in it. Lily turned around with rage in her eyes. 

"James" she spat, her voice dangerously low "Get Out!" 

"Lily" James said trying to calm her down "Please..." 

But he was cut off. She picked up a vase as went to chuck it at his head. James immediately got out of the room and shut the door just as the vase hit it. 

As the months passed, James and Lily's relationship continued to get worse and worse. Lily's physical condition was also deteriorating. Eva was getting really worried. Lily hardly ate anymore and if she did it wasn't a lot. Lily was getting weaker and weaker. She would have dizzy spells in the hallways or when she walked up the stairs. Eva knew Lily was still upset about James. Eva wasn't stupid. James was though. He purposely flirted with girl in front of Lily just to get her mad. Eva wanted to smack him. How could he be so pig headed? 

James stood under his invisibility cloak and watched his Lily getting ready for bed. She was in her dorm and was currently the only one in it. He watched as she brushed her red hair. The hair that he longed to touch. He went to turn away as she unbuttoned her robes but as he did, he caught a glimpse of her figure. She was all bone. James was shocked. She had lost a lot of weight. He almost let out as gasp. This wasn't healthy. James snuck out of the room. He had to talk to Lily about this. 

Sirius looked around the common room. His current girlfriend Zana was giving him a backrub. He was getting bored of her. He needed another girl. He scanned the room again and his eyes fell on a 4th year. She was short but with a great figure. Sirius knew her name. Flora. She would be good for a week or so... 

The next morning Lily walked down to the common room. She was on her way to breakfast, but she didn't feel like eating. Seeing James and one of his girls made her sick. But that wasn't going to happen today. She bumped right into James on her way down. 

"Potter" She said, meaning she didn't want to talk 

"Look Lily, we have to talk" James begged "Lily, you know how much a feel about you. I haven't been the best guy lately" He stated. 

Lily rolled her eyes 

"But Lily, You have to listen to me. I love you." 

Lily couldn't move. Did she just hear right? 

"Lily please forgive me" 

Lily made the mistake of looking into his eyes. She saw the pool of emotions in his chocolate brown eyes. 

"Oh James" She said as she began to cry. 

She threw her arms around him and they stood like that for a while. 

"Lets go down to breakfast Lil" James said 

And with that, they walked hand in hand to the Great Hall. 

As the end of the year approached many people started making plans for the summer. One day at breakfast, James got a letter from his mother. 

Dear James, 

Hello dear, how is school? I should say no to your request to bring Sirius with you home for the summer, seeing what happened last year but your father seems to think that Sirius should come so the answer is yes. 

Love, 

Mum 

James gave Sirius a high five. This was going to be the best summer. 

"I can't believe your Mum said yes!" Remus said. 

He had heard about the disaster that happened last summer 

"So what are the rest of you doing this summer?" Sirius asked 

Peter was the first to answer "Im going to Greenland with my gram" 

Lily wrinkled her nose and said "Petunia is getting married" 

"Aww poor Lil-Lil" James said while kissing her on the nose 

"Well im going to be locked up on the 12th" Remus said and everybody nodded with sympathy. 

"Im going to be in the States" Eva said. 

"Why are you going to America?" Sirius asked? "Get sick of Italy?" 

"NO!" Eva said while smacking Sirius up-side the head "My cousin is graduating from The Advanced Magic School of Charms in America" 

"Huh?" Lily said? But everyone ignored her 

"Oh" Remus said "Is your cousin coming to Hogwarts after that? Because it only goes up to 5th year." 

"Nah. He lives in the U.S so he's going to go to school there" Eva said in a matter of fact voice 

James on the other hand looked pale 

"It only goes up to 5th year?" He asked 

"Yea, they feel that they need to go to a regular school for 2 year. Why?" Remus asked? 

"No reason." James said "No reason." 

A/N-Well that was long I guess. 

Next Chap - SUMMER AT LAST 

Please review =) 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	11. Summer at last!

**A/N**A/N- wow Im actually posting a chap quick! arent you proud??? Well actually you should thank Nano Nette, my muse for it, not me. =)  
  
Disclaimer- I own everything that J.K Rowling doesnt own.   
  
Thanks to- Chel for nano nette! hahahha  
  


LILILILILILILILILILILI  


  
As the time came for all the students to pack there belongings for the beginning of summer break, Sirius must have been the only on that was excited. Lily kept going on and on that the wedding was going to be pure torture. Eva didnt want to go to America. Her cousins all were spoiled rich brats. They went on and on about how they were the best. They forgot about their Italian blood, and constantly put down Italy. Remus knew that his father wouldnt be happy with Remus at home. His father constantly put Remus down for being stupid enough to get bitten by a werewolf.   
  
Remus only had his father. His mother left his family when she found out about magic. It was a terrible day. It was the same day Remus got bitten by a werewolf. His mother, Maria, took his twin brother Romulus and left them forever. Remus' father was heartbroken, and never forgave Remus for his stupid mistake. James looked very anxious and it was annoying the hell out of the others. Sirius didnt know why James was acting so strange, It was summer of god sakes! Remus was alittle sad that Eva left a day before the rest of them. The Graduation was the same day the Hogwarts express came.   
  
"JAMES" Lily screamed from her dorm All eyes in the common room was turned on a very white faced James. James didnt know why Lily would be calling his name  
"JAMES MICHAEL POTTER, Get your butt up here, NOW!" Lily screamed once more. James scampered up the stairs and emerged once more with a trunk, a duffle bag and a owl cage in his hands. Lily was close behind him carrying a small red pocketbook.  
"Lily," James said carrying way to much for him "I cant breath"  
Lily just laughed.  
  
Sirius was talking to Deanna. She was a 6th year that he was breaking up with. Ever since Melissa's death, Sirius went through a string of girl friends. He was now classified as a man whore extrodinair. Deanna was giggling while Sirius girlfriend, Flora was shooting daggers at her. Zana, Kara, Tammy, Patty, Trica, Chelsea, and Rachel, were looking smugly at Flora. They all experienced the same thing, and they were only the Gryffindor crowd. Sirius dated about 7 Ravenclaws, 6 Hufflepuffs and even 1 Slytherin. All girls knew that if you dated Sirius Black, your heart would be broken.  
  
Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sat in there usual compartment int he back. Peter slept most of the ride and the most exciting thing he did was drool on Sirius' robes. Sirius was talking about all the cool pranks that He and James could pull off at the Potter residence, and James was sitting silently in thought.  
"James, love." Lily said trying to knock him out of his dream world "Im realllly bored" she drawled in what James, Sirius and Remus would think is a sexy voice.  
"Thats nice" was James response  
"Hmp" Lily said and sat back in her chair. After a few minutes, she tried again. "James" Lily said while walking over to Sirius "I decided that I dont like you. I would rather snog with Sirius instead"  
"Have fun" James said, obviously not listining.  
Lily got up and hit James with a pillow.  
  
As the train pulled into kings cross station. James kept apologizing to Lily. Lily finally gave in and kissed James good then ran over to her mother that was waiting for her. Remus muttered a quick good-bye and walked over to a man dressed in a business suit. Peter ran over to a old woman dressed in a purple wig and a orange dress. He didnt even say good-bye! James and Sirius scanned the area for Mrs Potter, when Sirius' eyes fell on a girl about his age. He let out a whistle and hit James to show him what he saw. She was about 5'4, with long raven black hair. She had friendly chocolate brown eyes and looked strangely familiar. It finally hit Sirius what looked so familiar  
"Oy, James" Sirius said, with laughter in his voice "That hot girl over there could be your twin"  
James looked over to where Sirius was pointing and paled  
"Sirius" he said in a forced calm voice. "That is my twin."  
  
As Sirius got over the shock of that statement he began with the questions  
"Why didnt you tell me you had a sister? Why haven't I seen her before? Is she a Squib? Why doesn't she go to Hogwarts? Will she go out with me?"  
James answered with a look of death in his eyes.  
"I haven't seen my sister since I was 11, she goes , or went, to the Advanced Magic School of Charms in America, Its a sleep away school. Even on vacations. And NO! You can not go out with her. You can not even look at her, talk to her or think of her in any way other than friendship. Got It?  
  
Summer in the Potter house was not very pleasant. The tension between Sirius and James was at a all time high. James' sister Kaitlyn, thought that Sirius and James needed to get over whatever there fight was about, Little did she know that it was about her. She knew James was overprotective of her. He always was. Before James went to Hogwarts, he always chased away the boys that liked her. She smirked at her brothers antics. She loved him but he needed to know that she could take care of herself. Kaitlyn, was going through papers on her bed when she heard, voices in the next room. She wasn't nosey so she didnt pay any attention to them but when they started to get louder she started to listen. She got up and put her ear to the wall. She used a listening charm to help her to hear clearly.  
"No Sirius, Just get over it" James was saying heatedly  
"James come on, Your my best friend"   
Kaitlyn wondered what they were talking about  
" SIRIUS I WILL NOT LET YOU DATE MY SISTER" James said with a voice filled with finality  
"So thats what there fights about" Kaitlyn thought  
She quickly undid the listening charm and smiled to herself. Sirius was really cute...  
  
James was fuming. Sirius was not going to hurt his sister. Sirius was not going to use her like he did with the girls at Hogwarts. Where did he get off thinking that he could use girls like that and just leave them. At least the girls at Hogwarts knew that they were being used. Kaitlyn didn't. She didnt know any better. She didnt know Sirius' rep for being the biggest man whore. James didn't know if he should go and warn his sister. Maybe he should...  
  
Sirius knocked on the door in front of him. He didnt know why he was so nervous. He was practically shaking. Kaitlyn opened the door and smiled at him.   
"Hey" He said hopping it sounded casual  
"Hey" She replied  
"I just wanted to know if you.." he didnt finish his sentence.   
Kaitlyn's lips met his in an explosive kiss. When she finally pulled away. She smiled. Sirius just stood there shocked.  
"Is that what you wanted to know?" she asked playfully.  
"I don't know" Sirius replied returning to his normal self "Maybe you could tell me again?"  
Kaitlyn pulled him in and shut her door as they started kissing again.  
  
September first came as quickly as the summer ended. Sirius and Kaitlyn had been dating secretly for a month. Sirius even surprized himself with that. He just felt differently around her. James didnt know of their little snogging session because if he did Sirius wouldn't be able to have little Sirius'. James went threw platform 9 and 3/4 first then Sirius and Kaitlyn. They all sat in the last compartment in the train waiting for the rest of there friends to come.  
  
A/N- Ahhhh well i guess thats it hahaha   
Next Chap-  
The vella problem  



	12. The Veela Problem- CNAV

A/N- wow is this Chap 12?????? oh yea!! hehe well sorry this took so long. My computer is a ass. hehe. Enjoy- Read and Review!!  
  
I dont own anything to do with harry potter-  
  
As James, Kaitlyn, and Sirius waited for there other friends to arrive, James motioned for his sister to come with him for a second. They walked into another empty train compartment and then James stopped.   
"Kay," he started off, calling his sister by her nickname. "I just wanted to talk to you about your..." he stopped to look for the right word. "friendship with Sirius."  
"What about it" Kaitlyn replied   
"Well, i just wanted to warn you." This was obviously difficult for him to be talking about.  
"James" Kaitlyn cut him off before he could say any more. "Im a big girl now. I can take care of myself."  
"But" James said, clearly unhappy that he was losing this argument "He's a womanizer." If any one else were to say these thing about Sirius, James would have hexed them. "Kay, you should know better"  
"Im old enough to know better,but young enough not to care." Kay said coolly "Ignorance is bliss, James"  
James just shook his head. "I dont want you to get hurt Kay"  
Kaitlyn was just about to tell him she heard what he told Sirius but the two were interrupted by every ones favorite sandy haired marauder.  
"James...oh" Remus said when he saw Kaitlyn, But who could blame him. Its not every day you learn your bestfriend has a twin, but then again its not everyday you learn that your best friend is a werewolf too.   
Remus finally got a hold of himself and stepped forward  
'Hi im Remus. Remus Lupin nice to meet you"   
Kaitlyn smiled and held out her hand "Kaitlyn Potter, but every one calls me Kay."   
"Come on now" Remus said after the introduction "The trains going to leave now so we have to be seated."  
Remus, Kay, and James walked back into the last compartment.  
Eva and Lily had arrived and were telling each other about there horrible summers  
"...and Petunias dress was horrid, she looked like a white pole and Vernon looked like a big barrel" Lily was saying  
James cleared his throat. Every one is the compartment stopped talking. Sirius mouthed a "thank you" to Remus while James back was turned.  
"I would like you all to mean my sister Kaitlyn" James said   
Kay cut in "But every one calls me Kay. Im James sister."  
Lily looked over at James and frowned "Why didnt you tell me you had a sister."  
"Are you Lily?" Kay asked before James could answer  
"Yes i am" Lily said still frowning at James  
"So your the girl that James is in love with" James and Lily both turned bright red at this statement "I mean Sirius and I were going to Kill him. He wouldnt shut up about you. It was always Lily this or Lily that or The red is the same color as Lilys hair or this green is the same color as Lilys eyes" Sirius, Remus, and Eva broke out in a fit of laughter at this while James turned bright red and Lily just smiled. Sirius knew james didnt say anything like that but he wasnt going to stop Kay. "Do you have a death wish" James asked his sister sweetly as he began to advance on her "Eeek" Kay said as she ran away from her brother.  
After James stopped chasing Kay, she tried to go talk to Sirius. James who saw this made Lily talk to her instead.   
"Hey.."Lily said awkwardly   
"Hey..." Kay said looking over at Sirius   
"What was your old school like" Lily asked. She really wanted to know what was up with her and Sirius.  
The rest of the train ride Kay became best friends with Lily and Eva.  
The train soon began slowing down and Kay quickly began getting nervous. What happened if she wasnt in Gryffindor with her brother and her new friends?  
  
(*)(*)(*)------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh shut up" James hollered to the ppl around him.   
It was almost time for Kaitlyn to get sorted. The first years were up to Zand,Andy who became a Hufflepuff. Professor McGonnagal folded the parchment marked first years and pulled another one out of her cloak. "This year we have two transfer student" McGonnagal said while unfolding the parchment. "They are both going into there 6th year."  
Potter, Kaitlyn-  
Kay walked forward and looked very nervous. She sat on the stool and sat down.   
"Another Potter i see" The hat said  
"Yes" Kay said "Please put me in Gryffindor" Kaitlyn begged  
The hat chuckled "There's no other place for you my dear. For you its GRYFFINDOR"  
Kaitlyn heard the last word being shouted to the whole school. She quickly ran over to Lily, Eva and the marauders. She hugged James, Eva, Remus, Lily and Sirius. James saw that his hug was longer then every one else. He didnt like that.  
McGonnagal cleared her throat.  
The second student is   
Vanstani, Chelsea Narcissa Antonietta-  
A girl strode forward and every boys head followed her every move. She was 5'6 and had flowing brown hair. She walk confidently to the Hat and put it on.  
Eva was staring at the girl. She was definitely a vella, but a different variation. Eva definately didnt like this girl. She turned to Remus and saw he was staring at her too. Lily was thinking along the same lines. James was staring at this girl with his tongue out. It made Lily so mad! Kaitlyn was the worst thought. Sirius was acting like he didnt even know her. This girl, that he hasn't even met, was holing is attention  
After a moment the hat shouted out Slytherin while almost all the other boys in the school looked on with envy.  
Remus, James and Sirius snapped out it while the girls got angrier.  
"She was definetly vella" Eva said "I dont know what kind though"  
Remus who was the DADA expert responded "She's an italian variation, you can tell by the Dark Hair and eyes"  
"You should know" Eva replied "you were staring at her"  
  
  
A/N- ohhhhhhhh!! hheheh well to all my reviewers I LOVE YOU!! hehe. Chel the humble Gaby needs a life! hehe Please check out Chels storys- her pen name is Bella Gemini!   
  
READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



	13. Anima di fango

A/N- heyy guys! hehe this is "unlucky 13" lets see if it will live up to it. =) ok well im not feeling well so sorry if this chapter sucks hehe and HappY nEw yEaR!!!!  
  
Disclamer- If it was in Harry Potter I dont own it. =)  
  
()>|   
Eva gave Remus a dirty look. It was maybe the 13th time he tried to apologize. She would of forgave him the first time if it hadn't of been for that new slytherin, Chelsea. He just stopped what he was saying and stared as she walked across the great hall. Eva shook her head as her thoughts wandered to day.   
"Come on" Remus said losing his temper "Shes a Veela, what am i supposed to do?"  
Eva, who was just about as advanced as remus was in DADA didnt buy this excuse. Not every one was effected by Chelsea. Snape for one didnt even give her a second look.   
"and your a werewolf" Eva said in a dead whisper "Your not supposed to be affected"  
Remus, just hung his head. It was true, werewolf's were not supposed to be affected by Veelas, but he was. Eva took pity in her boyfriend. She saw he was truly sorry and was about to forgive him when Chelsea came over.  
"Hey Remus" Chelsea purred placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Um..Hi" Remus replied unsure of the girls reasons for speaking to him  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to tutor me in DADA," she said flashing him a killer smile  
"Everyone knows your the best."   
Remus smiled   
"Oh thank you so much" Chelsea said, as she leaned in giving Remus a kill on the cheek, her hand running up and down remus' arm.  
Chelsea smirked at Eva before walking away.  
"See." Remus said, still embarrassed from the kiss "Shes a nice girl"  
"Ugh" Eva said. The turned of heels and stormed from the great hall. "If I didn't have bad luck, I'd have no luck at all" Remus Sighed before walking out of the great hall From across the great hall Chelsea smiled. Her plan was now put into action.  
  
"Please, im sorry Kay" Sirius begged "Im on my knees, you know that i only like you." He gave her his puppy dog eyes.  
"Oh Sirius" Kay said and jumped on him giving him a kiss.  
They were currently in a empty class room that Sirius found earlier that day. It was safer since James couldnt find it. It wasnt on Marauders map.  
They stayed in that room for quite awhile.   
"Come on" Kay said finally pulling sirius off her "We have to leave before everyone misses us"  
As much as Sirius didnt want to leave he knew that Kaitlyn was right. They walked hand in hand to the commin room and after one last kiss went in. They shared a secret look and went there separate way  
Lily saw their look, She wasnt stupid, she knew there was something going on between them. She quickly excused her self from the game on chess James was playing with Peter, and followed Kay up to there dorm. She was going to find out what was going on between her friends.  
  
Kay smiled and fell on her bed, she pulled her pillow to her chest and was just about ready to go to sleepand dream about Sirius when she heard some one clear their throat,   
"Hi, Lily" Kay said uncertainly "Whats up?"  
Well actually i was wondering, whats up with you and Sirus?"  
Kay face drained of all the color it had  
N-N-Nothin-n-g-g is going on." Kay said tripping on her on words  
Lily just smiled, "Kay" she said, "Im not going to tell James i just thought you might like to tell somebody, not keep it all inside"  
"Oh Lil" Kay said "Its just so hard Ya know? I mean Ive never felt this way before and i cant tell anyone because of James"  
"I know what you mean" Lily said "James is being a overprotective prick."  
"Yea, he is but i mean you gotta love him" Kay said laughing  
"Trust me, i do."   
Both girls looked at each other and burst out in laughter  
  
Eva didn't know what to do, she hadn't been angerier at anyone then she was at Remus. God this wasnt like the Remus. She wasnt going to speak to him. She wanted to break something. Like Remus' head, or that veela bitch's face. She was so mad, word failed her.  
"È una ragazza piccola stupid. Veela dall'Italia, pensa che possa entrare e rubare Remus." Eva growled.  
She couldnt believe how Remus trusted a slytherin, a veela slytherin.  
She walked into the common room and walked into her dorm and saw Lily and Kay rolling on the floor laughing. They stopped as soon as Eva walked through the door.  
"What happened" Lily said, seeing the look on Evas face.  
"Nothing"Eva said with forced calm "Just that, the Veela is after my boyfriend, She is a moron, pig, asshole, femmina, sto andando ucciderlo!"  
Lily knew that when Eva started to rant in italian that she was pissed off. Kay was learning and by the look on Eva's face Kay knew that Eva needed to cool off.  
"Come on," Kay said "Lets go to the Kitchens and get some food"  
"How do you know where the kitchens are" Lily said looking at the new girl.  
"Easy, it was the first place Sirius took me"  
  
Eva was mad at him. He was an idiot. Remus smacked his head against the wall in the prefects bathroom.   
"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid..." He would have continued if there wasnt a knock at the door. "Hurry up in there, some people want to bath!" said a voice that remus couldnt place He gathered up his stuff and walked out the door. The owner of the voice wasnt paying attention as Remus walked through the door and soon ended up on the floor with Remus on top of her. "Uhh..."Chelsea said as remus blushed This is wonderful for her. Remus' face was less then two inches from hers.   
"Well what do we have here" a voice sneered from the corner. This voice was not one that you would expect to sneer.  
Eva walked out of the shaddows followed by Lily and Kay.  
"Hello Remus" Eva spat "Ciao Chelsea"  
"Ciao, anima di fango." Chelsea said sugarly  
Eva took a step back then smacked her.  
Remus looked at Eva, Chelsea said something nice and Eva slapped her? This wasnt the Eva he knew.Little did he know that Chelsea just called Eva a mudblood.  
"Are you all right" Remus said to Chelsea as he inspected the red mark on her face.  
He didnt know that Chelsea could kill Eva if she wanted to. Chelsea had to milk this for all it was worth.  
She smiled and stood up "i'll be ok."  
This was too much for Eva who made gaging noised and stomped away.  
Well i should be going" Chelsea said "Bye" she kissed remus on his cheek and walked down the hall.  
"This is working out better then i thought" She thought as Lily and Kay threw looks of disbelief and disgust at him.  
  
  
  
A/N- hhehehe thats so much to my reviewers!! sorry this is sooooo long and if you didnt catch it Chelsea called Eva a mud blood in italian.  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW !REVIEW! REVIEW!  



	14. Plans,James Potter Fan club, and Virgins

A/N- ahhhhhh oh my i has such a good chap but my computers a ASSHOLE and deleted it...ERGGGG  
Disclaimer-AGAIN- im NOT J.K so i dont own anything thats in Harry Potter.  
  
now on with chap 14!  
-----------------)  
  
Eva was mad...no not mad per say...she was livid. Her italian blood, which was boiling, was getting the better of her and telling her to smash something, preferable Chelsea's head.  
"Maybe if I speak to myself it will help" she thought to herself  
She started the sentence in a deadly calm voice  
"I. Want. To. Punch. That. Veela. Bitchs. UGLY FACE!!!" She lost control on the last two words and screamed them on the top of her lungs.  
"Why is life so hard" Eva thought to herself.  
Everything was just so confusing.   
"I want to break up with Remus but..."  
Eva knew what the rest of the sentence was "...I still love him"  
She thought of the pervious day...Chelsea's hands all over Remus' body. God knows what they were doing in the shower. Her blood got the best of her again. She stood up and made her way into the common room when she remembered it was a full moon.  
"Well then tommorow"  
She knew what she was going to do. She was going to break up with Remus  
.   
All the way on the other side of the world...well not really, the other side of the school is more like it, a meeting was going on. A group of Hufflepuff girls were holding there annual "James Potter Fan Club" meeting.  
"Ok girls. What are we going to do for next saterday? Its a Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor game." said Mellie Vincent, a hufflepuff 6th year.  
"I know what im going to do" said Alison Hill, another Hufflepuff 6th year. " Red and Gold all the way!"  
"Oh, because, like, your going out with, like, Michael Wood. right?" Said Vicky Mange a 5th year hufflepuff.  
"Ok so we'll all wear red and gold" said Josephia Machinavich.  
"Now that thats settled I bring a new idea to the floor..."   
Before MaryBeth Patterson, the founder of the club could finish, Vicky Mange said  
"Like, where on the floor? I dont see it."  
They girls just ignored her. Its was Hufflepuffs like that that gave them a bad name.  
"Im starting a Lily/James support pledge!" Finished Mary Beth.  
MaryBeth was a big supported of Lily and James. All she wanted was for Jamesie to be happy, and be with a girl that wasnt stuck up. Lily was just right. She was down to earth, smart, funny, and nice. James seemed very happy with her, so why nor support them?  
"All in favor"  
"Ay" said 12 voices  
"All oppose"  
No one dared say nay.  
  
It was around 7:30, dinner just ended, James was off serving detention. Peter was with Remus at the willow and James would join them at 9, when his detention ended. Sirius, even though he felt bad for lying was happy. He was in bed with Kay (NOT LIKE THAT YOU SICK-O) with his arms around her. He looked down at the resting girl and smiled. Sirius, also knows as "The man-whore" wasnt used to these feelings. He wanted to hold Kay and never let go. He wanted to kill any other guy that looked at her. He wanted to keep her safe, never see her cry. Sirius' eyes widened as he released what this meant. Sirius...Captain Testosterone...was in love.  
Lily was looking for somebody to hang out with, and for the life of her no-one was around. She could always hang out with Pinka, peters old girlfriend then she remembered   
1- Pinka always hated her  
2- Pinka thought Lily liked Peter  
3- Lily didnt particularly like Pinka either.  
"Oh well" Lily thought, as she walked to the Library. She could always get some studying in.  
  
Chelsea was happy. She had her plan perfected. The dream team was coming to an end. She smiled to herself as Lucius Malfoy came up to her.   
"Narcissa" he said, calling her by her middle name  
"Yes Luci" She replied back  
He cringed. She knew he hate that nickname  
"Make sure your plan works" he said in a dead whisper "You will be greatly rewarded"  
He leaned in and kissed her. She winked as he turned to go, and she watched him walk away. After all Lucius Malfoy was sexy even if he is a conniving little bastereds, but we all know how Chelsea loves conniving little bastereds Kay woke up in the arms of Sirius. She looked up and their eyes met. She smiled and looked down. She knew how she felt about Sirius, she loved him. She looked up again  
"When is everybody coming back" She said  
"Around six..why" sirius asked  
Kay just smiled mischievously as she pushed him down and straddled him. She kissed him and started to take off his shirt.  
"Whoa" Sirius said stopping her "If you do that i dont think I'll be able to stop."  
"Maybe i dont want you to stop" Kay said stubbornly  
"No i mean like... "He stopped when he saw she knew what he meant  
She kissed him and said "I love you Sirius"  
He smiled and kissed her back "I love you too."  
  
And when they woke up and 5:46 and struggled to get their clothing back on before James got back. Neither person in the room was a virgin anymore. They shared one last forbidden kiss, knowing that in a hours time they would have to pretend this didnt happen.But it all didnt matter because they knew that they loved each other.  
  
  
A/N- tell me what ya think!! REVIEW PS-CHEL YOU BETTER LIKE IT!! and MARY AND ALISON YOU BETTER LOVE IT!  



	15. It all falls apart.....PLUS A BONUS of A...

Chelsea: ok the coat is clear . . . lets go!   
::A short Girl dressed entirely in black sneaks around, followed by two flying makers of mischief. The brunette had blue streaks standing out in her hair, clad in a black Everlast tank top, black UFO's, black arm warmers, and black skid resistant footsie socks ^-^::  
Nano Nette: Hey Chelsea!  
Readers: CHELSEA! Ahhh!! ::come running in an unruly mob with torches and pitch forks::  
Chelsea: No! Not that Chelsea!   
Readers: Yeah right, you have the same name!  
Chelsea: Muses, explain.  
Chibi Chel: First of Chelsea is 5'3.75 not 5'6  
Neko Sea: and She has brown and blue hair . . . which is really shibby  
Chibi Chel: She dresses in all black (Readers: See we told you!) But she'd rather be caught dead than to wear a dress or a skirt or anything that requires looking presentable to a contemporary adult.  
Chelsea: in other words, I am your normal, average, every day, punk ass kid. And I am writing the chapter for Nettey, for Nettey-sama is sick, so she told me her ideas and i wrote it. She tells you to send your best regards and well wishes . . . and all gifts to me OR THE GREEN MOOSE SHALL HAVE YOU! Woah . . . sorry . . . outburst, can't help that you know . . . split personality complex . . .   
Nano Nette: ok . . . Just don't screw things up ok?  
Chelsea: ::smiles evilly, rubs and together as horns begin to grow from her head and her eyes turn red:: oh, I would never think of screwing with the characters from my own sister's story ::a silence:: what the hell am I saying, of course I'm going to screw with them . . . BWA HAHA  
Nano Nette: Bali help us all!  
  
  
  
  
  
A sinful giggle escaped from the Italians lips as she walked down the hall way, sashaying her hips seductively as she walked. Her long dark hair was pulled up rather hastily after her last visit from Lucias, which proved to be most pleasant. Her dark red lips curved upwards as she continued down the corridor, pieces of hair falling into her sharp featured face. She knew what she had to do, and with her blood, it would be a very easy task to accomplish. She sighed in the darkness as she turned towards the Gryffindor tower. Being evil was so much fun, why people struggled to stay on the light side was beyond her. Oh well, that just makes her job twice as fun. She licked her lips as she saw her prey walking out of his common room with a dreamy smile on his face.  
"'Lo Remus." Chelsea purred, a mischievous gleam in her eyes, a wicked smile gracing her ruby red lips.   
"Oh," Remus stammered, blushing furiously, "H-hey Chelsea. I didn't expect to be seeing you here."  
Chelsea just smiled and walked toward the nervous Gryffindor, enjoying the fear that lived in his eyes. She could taste the pent up lust in the air, just making her grin even wider. She licked her lips slightly as she approached him, her robes very revealing, and very tight.  
"I was thinking," She said in a thick Italian accent as she approached him, "you are to tutor me in DADA are you not?"  
Remus gulped as she came ever closer, backing up slowly until he hit the wall, nowhere else to go. Nothing else to do other than wait for the inevitable. "Y-yes, yea I am, but I- I thought that"  
"We arranged a time?" she asked slyly, taunting him silently with each step and each move over her body, "Si, we did arrange a time." She stopped in front of him, placing one hand on her hip, the other she brought up behind her head, scratching it ever so slightly, "What is one to do if cornered by a Veela of Italian variation," she placed one hand on his hip, pulling herself closer, "That you sinfully lust over," she brought her other hand to rest against his shoulder, her fingers delicately playing with his hair, "and she brought her lips to yours," she whispered against his lip, her catlike eyes half closed, looking into his wide orbs of powder blue, then she whispered ever so lightly, "and kissed you."  
The contact was explosive as her lips of scarlet bashed onto his nude lips, sending him into a state of ecstasy. The kiss they shared clouded all reasoning as Remus's cares went flying out of the window faster than a snitch on steroids as his hand found their way to her hip, pulling her closer to him. The Veela's natural aphrodisiac took a toll on Remus and all logic seemed not to matter. He didn't care that they where outside of the common room, or that anyone would catch them at any given moment, all he knew was that a Veela was in his arms and that he wanted to take this Slytherin where no Slytherin has ever gone before. Into the Gryffindor boys 6th year dorm room and-  
"AHEM!" a loud voice said rather irritable from the common room entrance.  
Both teenagers, both hot and heavy, looked over to see a rather pissed off Eva. Remus's eyes widened in fear as he knew what would happen to him when he got back into the common room. All he knew was his man hood was no longer safe without the proper protection of a tungsten alloy cup.  
"Do you mind telling me what's going on here?!" Eva demanded as she stormed toward the two red handed semihumans, dragging Chelsea off of Remus.  
Eva slapped Remus hard across the face, her eyes burring red with fury, "How could you Remus! She is a bloody Veela! And a Slytherin to top it all off! And you!" she whipped around to face a smug looking Chelsea, "what do you think you are doing! You lit-"  
"Ah, ah, ah" Chelsea laughed, "I don't think so. I am the Slytherin in this situation, you are the goody, goody Gryffindor, lets not loose our tempers and spoil our good reputations shall we?" she said slyly, walking around her, taunting her with the wicked smile that was on her now smudged ruby red lips. "Now Remus, has the right to kiss whoever he wants to kiss, isn't that right Remus?" she asked him seductively, pulled a manicured finger down the side of his face as she stood next to him, a hand laced with his as she continued, "and if Remus want to date me. A Rich, attractive, pureblooded, mysteriously enchanting, Italian Veela who is a Slytherin with a damn good style consultant to top it of, over you. A small, scrawny, ragamuffin Gryffindor, with no fashion sense what so ever and an insult to the Italian blood, let him. Remus is a big boy now, and might I add, " she said with a cynical smirk, "puberty has treated him well."  
"Why you little cheap prostituta!" Eva screamed as she launched herself towards the girl in a blinded rage.   
Chelsea swept herself to the side with a catlike grace as Eva slammed into the wall. Chelsea smooth, aristocratic laugh filled the air as Eva scrambled to her feet, "you have to realize Eva darling." Chelsea said looking at her perfect nails, "you can never win against me."  
Eva barreled towards Chelsea, a hand raised in the air to lay a smack down to the Slytherin slut, a smack echoed in the air as Eva's hand made contact with Chelsea face, sending her flying to the ground.  
"Chelsea!" Remus yelled as he pushed past Eva and threw himself on the group at Chelsea's side, "are you ok?"  
Chelsea just looked up at Eva, with a sight that Eva has never encountered in her DADA training.  
Chelsea's pupils where vertical slits, surrounded by a sea of supernatural violet. Chelsea blinked and her eyes returned to their normal chocolate brown state.  
As Remus help Chelsea up she secretly smiled at Eva, mouthing the words, "Li ucciderò."  
*I will kill you.*  
-  
"Oh god I am so sorry about that." Remus said softly as they walked down the halls together. "Are you sure you're ok?"  
"Remus, it's ok," Chelsea said softly, "I'm use to evil ex girlfriends,"  
"But this isn't like Eva." Remus said, shaking his head, "she's usually really sweet."  
"It's because of me," Chelsea said in mock sadness, "you know, you don't have to be seen with me anymore if it will endanger your friendships,"  
"Chelsea, stop this." Remus said, taking her face in his hands, "you are a beautiful person, and I'm not just saying that because you are a Veela."  
"You're a real sweet, you know that Remus." Chelsea said looking into his pale blue eyes.  
"Do you want to go with me to Hogsmeade next weekend?" Remus asked hopefully.  
"I'd love to," Chelsea replied softly.  
"Oh shit!" Remus exclaimed, smacking his heads, "I completely forgot! I'm supposed to get Kay's potions homework! And I told her I would meet her ten minutes ago!"  
"It's all right, go get your homework cheater, you more of a Slytherin than I thought." She laughed softly, kissing him lightly of the cheek before saying, "There shall be more where that came from lover boy." She sent him off with a pat on the bottom and the Gryffindor was soon out of sight.  
As soon as Remus was out of ear shot a disgusted look shot across Chelsea's face as she shuddered involuntarily. That was way too much lovey doveyness to last her about nine lifetimes as she rummaged through her robes until she found a small vial of extra strength mouthwash Severus made her.   
"The things I do for you Lucias" She muttered as she spat out the contaminated mouth rinse behind a suit of armor, "I better get good payment for this." She huffed as she readjusted her tight top and looked at her perfectly manicured, flawlessly shaped, and impeccably sharp nails. She grinned in the corridor as footsteps caught her ear.  
Stepping gracefully into the shadows, she picked her sensitive ears to pick up the sounds. It wasn't Remus, Remus's footsteps were lighter and more graceful, this was more of a thudding shuffle. Thud, shuffle, Thud, shuffle, Thud, shuffle, pause. A loud sneeze is heard ringing through her halls, making the Italian to cover her ears in pain. She wasn't expecting that loud of a noise. Thud, shuffle, Thud, shuffle. The rhythmic beat of a step started up once again, growing ever louder. Her wide eyes adjusted to the darkness of the shadows, until her target cam into the view. Talk about luck and perfect timing. This was going to be easier than she thought. Kill about four birds with one stone, or one kiss rather.  
"Sirius!" Chelsea called out as she stepped into plain view of the object of most girls affections. "Have you seen Remus around?"  
Sirius just sneered as her, trying to push her out of the way, "Remus? No, I thought he was to busy snogging with you to be around us."   
Chelsea stood in his wake, one hand on her hip, the other at her side, "So Eva told you about our little 'cat fight'?" She said with an amused air.  
Sirius turned around, glaring at her, "Well, this is Hogwarts dearest, news travels like the speed of light around here."  
"Yes well, I must live up to my Slytherin expectations." She laughed, throwing her glimmering hair over her shoulder, kicking her Veela chemistry into full drive, "You know," she said seductively as she sashayed towards him, his barrier of hate slowly breaking under her spell, "A cold, heartless, dark, manipulative bitch." She said with extra emphasis as she reached him, her eyes level with his, "I don't see what is so fun about being a Gryffindor anyway." She said slyly, shrugging slightly, allowing her ropes to fall off her shoulders, according to plan, "When you're good, you can't get away with this."  
Her lips bashed onto his as she pulled him towards her, backing up until they hit a wall with a slight thud.   
A shrill scream filled the air as Chelsea grinned wicked, pushing Sirius back with a mock scared looks on her face.  
"How dare you!" she shrieked, slapping Sirius hard across the face, "How could have you done that to Kay!" She yelled, pointing over to Kay and Remus each of whom stood there speechless, tears rolling down her face. "I'm a bloody Slytherin and I wouldn't even do something like that!"  
"Kay!" Sirius yelled as she turned around and fled crying into the darkness of the halls. "Kay!" he called again as he began to run after her.  
Remus stopped him by grabbing his arm and looked him in the eyes, "That was a really shitty thing to do Padfoot."  
"Leggo Moony!" Sirius pleaded as she ripped his arm from Remus's grasp and bolted down the hallway.  
"Chelsea!" Remus cried as he ran to her side once again, taking her body into his arms, "Are you ok? What did he do? What happened?"  
"I... I don't know!" Chelsea cried out as fake tears began to roll down her cheek, "I was walking down the hallway and then suddenly he came out of nowhere!" he rambled on, soaking his shirt with false tears, "And then he pinned me against he wall, and . . . And . . . and . . . He tried to get my robes off . . . Than you came and . . . Oh Remus! I just want to go to my common room!"  
"Shh," Remus cooed as she rocked her back and forth, "I'll bring you back. You sure you want to be seen with me?"  
Chelsea sniffed and smiled, "I'm Italian, I've got connections, amore. If any one gets in my way, i'll have an accident arranged"  
-  
Kay ran through the halls, tears streaming down her face as giant droplets of sorrow. How could he have done this to her, he was everything to her. She gave him everything, her heart, her soul, her virginity and then he goes and tries to get into that Slytherin bitches skirt.  
Rounding a corner she slammed strait into something hard, which sent the chrasher and the chrashee flying to the floor. Kay was about to get up and keep running but something grabbed her wrist, pulling her back down on the floor.   
Her eyes opened and found themselves staring into the same eyes as hers, but this pair was not red with tears, but overflowing with concern.  
"James?" Kay managed to choke out between sobs, "Oh James!" she cried as she launched herself at her twin brother, wrapping her arms around his neck, sobbing into his chest and he looked on in shock.  
"Kay, what happened?" James asked her firmly, yet tenderly, "Was it Severus, or Lucias because I swear I will rip them limb from limb and set their body parts on fire if they dad anything to hurt you." He growled protectively as she held onto his sobbing sister.  
"No." She mumbled, shaking her head, black locks of hair swing to and fro in front of her face, "It's Sirius."  
"Sirius! What abou-"  
"Can we talk about this somewhere else?" Kay managed to say as she tried to calm her self down.  
James looked around, they where close to a hidden room not far from there. Picking up his sister he held her gingerly in his arms as he walked hurriedly towards the room, all the while thinking, 'oh god, Sirius kissed my sister'  
-  
"An-and then when I was walking back with" hiccup "Remus, I s-saw him k-kissing that girl that Eva was fighting with. Chelsea I think it was. And then she hit him for trying to kiss her and . . . and . . . " she couldn't speak anymore for a new batch of tears rolled down her cheeks as she hid her face in her brothers chest again.  
James just sat there, a dark look on his features. She had told him everything. Everything that has gone on between the two secrete lovers. Every last detail she could think of and James had only one thought in mind. When he found Sirius, he was going to kill him.  
"Y-your not made at m-me are you j-Jamsey?" Kay asked him, feeling protected in his strong arms.  
"Not at you Kay, not at." was all James could say as he stared of in to the distance, a crazed and wild look in his eye.  
Sirius would pay for this. And pay he shall.   
-  
Chelsea walked into her common room, waving to Remus once again before the wall shut firmly behind her. The smile fell from her face as she stuck out her tongue in disgust.  
"Gryffendor's, yech." She said, scrunching her nose up.  
Chelsea walked into the dungeon, scanning the room for the one person she needed to see more than anyone.  
"Lucias," she sighed in relief as she found the blonde headed bombshell preparing for the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff.  
She walked up to him gracefully, laying both hand on his shoulders before whispering in his ear, "My dorm, 5 minutes."  
Lucias nodded slightly in response as Chelsea smiled at the Slytherin teams beater, Mikhail Lewis and Harley Torres. Turning on her heel she lightly trotted towards the Slytherin girls dorms. Walking along the line of doors she stopped at the door that had a silver 6 emblem, turning the knob and pushing the door open as smiled as she found all of her dorm mates where gone. Not that she didn't like them, she loved them as much as she cold heart allowed it, it was just that they where rather annoying at times, and if they found out her secret... she shuddered at the thought.  
Looking at herself in the full length mirror and sighed, this whole Hogwarts uniform was not her. Clothes did not suit her much, she thought, and she knew Lucias would agree with her. Throwing her school robe over her shoulders, she stood in a tight tank top and flare mini skirt, 'this will do for now.'  
Chelsea yawned and kneeled down on the ground, putting her arms out in front of her and arching her back as she stretched out on the ground, moving from a kneeling position to a cobra stretch.   
Suddenly the door opened and Lucias walked in, locking the door behind him.   
"Lo Lucias," Chelsea commented from the ground as she rose gracefully from her spot on the ground.  
"'Lo yourself gorgeous," Lucias said smoothly, greeting her with a soft kiss, "did you do as I asked?" he asked with a raised eye brow at the Italian Veela.  
"Of course I did," Chelsea said, breaking away from him, "and might I add it was the most traumatizing moment of my life. I had to Kiss two Gryffindor's in the same day! The pure lovey doveyness of it all was enough to make me sick." she said in disgust, a look of disdain on her aristocratic features.  
"You're wearing clothes," Lucias commented, lying down on her bed, "I'm surprised."  
"Chelsea turned to look at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Well, as you know, being in the nude is more fun, and you know where I came from, no one was fully clothed." she taunted walking slowly towards him, allowing him to take in each curve of her body.  
"To bad we haven't known each other earlier than." Lucias commented smoothly as Chelsea reached the bed.  
"Such a pity," she smirked, straddling on his lap, slowly unbuttoning his pure silk shirt, administering a soft kiss as more and more pale skin was exposed. She ran her nimble fingers along the scars on his chest, looking up at him with a confused look on his face, "Lucias, I thought you where going to get rid of the scars, you did with everyone else."  
Lucias took her face in his hands in pulled it close to his, "with you Narcissa," he said, calling her by her middle name, his chosen name for her "I don't want to get rid of them." He murmured hissing her deeply and slowly.  
Tongues twisted together, happy little noises escaping from chelsea as they finally pulled away.  
A true smile lay on Chelsea's lips as she said, "Mmm, Slytherin, my favorite brand," he kissed him lightly on his neck before murmuring, "Lucias Malfoy, My favorite Flavor."  
  
  
  
Chelsea: Bwa Ha Ha ::thunder and lighting in the back ground, black clouds rolling in::  
Nano Nette: Oh... there really going to hate you now!  
Chelsea: Well, it's not me they should be hating, it is my vivid imagination and my ability to create a developed character, it's not my fault no one likes her.  
Chibi Chel: Remus does!  
Neko Sea: That is true Nano Nette...  
Nano Nette: But what if they come after us in a big unruly mobs waving pitch forks?  
Chelsea: Oh that's ok, I've got an armored tank, a rocket launcher, a pissed of green moose (I would be pissed off to if I had to go through a full body cavity check), and a 48 bottle case of Snapple, so you have absolutely nothing to worry about.  
Nano Nette: Ok, just making sure.  
Chibi Chel - Neko Sea - Nano Nette - Chelsea:: REVIEW!  
Chelsea: Or I'll send the green moose to *your* house.   
  



End file.
